Metal shelves are commonly used for storing goods in various locations such as wholesale and retails stores, warehouses and factories. Modular metal shelf systems are by no means new. A variety of such shelves are commercially available. The modular shelves consist of prefabricated components which are shipped from factories and assembled on site. The shelves typically include a variety of elements such as posts and crossbars, which are fastened together on site. One such shelving system is described in Canadian Patent No. 1,171,389, which issued to Wallace T. Husband on Jul. 24, 1984. The Husband system includes a plurality of elements produced by bending and stamping pieces of metal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple modular shelving assembly, which consists of relatively few planar elements, all of which are produced as single, planar pieces without bending.